


Entwined - Fate

by Kicktokill



Series: Entwined [4]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Internalized Homophobia, Kira-centric, M/M, Mention of Past Abuse, Sequel, Smut, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 11:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24969133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kicktokill/pseuds/Kicktokill
Summary: 3 years after the battle of Hueco Mundo, an unknown masked enemy comes to attack Soul Society in vengeance for his lost lover. Izuru will need to make a serious choice between his happiness or his future.Byakuya wants to take things to the next level with Renji, but can't help but feel that the redhead is hiding something from him.This is a story about moving forward, growing and forgiveness.Sequel of Entwined - Secrets
Relationships: Abarai Renji/Kuchiki Byakuya, Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Kira Izuru, Hisagi Shuuhei/Kira Izuru
Series: Entwined [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1038401
Comments: 7
Kudos: 15





	1. Flow

**Author's Note:**

> So, wow, I'm making a sequel... Not sure if people still remember Entwined, but I guess I just wanted to get this story out of my chest. It won't be as long or focused in so many characters, it will mostly be Kira-centric (as always).
> 
> This story can be read alone, BUT will be super confusing if you didn't read Entwined - Secrets first.  
> \---  
> Warnings: Rape/Non Con rate due to the mention of past sexual abuse (from prequel), and some dubious consent in certain points. Violence and character death included. And suicidal thoughts & depression.  
> And of course all the smut I can incorporate.
> 
> This will follow the previous Entwined format: different POVs and a lot of time-skip between scenes.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 1 - _**Flow** _

**?**

The stone in his hand had been the cause of many problems in the past. According to the _betrayer_ , this stone could fulfill one’s will, the deepest desires buried within the soul.

He scanned the stone before glancing one last time to his loyal companion. If everything went right, this world would crumble to inexistence.

The doleful green eyes looked back at him silently, no words or goodbyes were needed. This was all for the greater good.

Consuming the stone, he closed his eyes and thought about them, the four monsters who had to succumb. White stripes surrounded him tightening around his body, covering every surface; reiatsu flew through him faster than shunpo or sonido, faster than light. His head throbbed and his body felt like it was being thorn apart and put it back together again and again. The process took a few seconds, while it felt like hours.

The white stripes vanished and he landed on the cold asphalt. Karakura Town looked the same as he remembered, younger and warmer. Two of his targets resided here, and the other two were in Soul Society.

He couldn’t attack recklessly. The stone inside him grew weak due to the journey, it was a matter of time until it reached its limit. He had a short time for recon.

Gripping his zanpakutou with his index finger and thumb, he hid in the shadow of the night between houses and cars until he reached the first destination: Kurosaki clinic. He planted the device outside the house and activated, turning the red light on. Moving forward he went to the second destination: Urahara Shoten, where he mimicked and added the second device activating it and fled to the minimum safe distance.

There were going to be casualties, but it didn’t matter. _It was all for the greater good._

He stopped at the top of a roof looking at the peaceful town contemplating his actions. He wasn’t happy about them, but it was the only way.

With his zanpakutou he pierced the air opening a Senkaimon. A hell butterfly met him to guide him to Soul Society.

Before stepping in, he grabbed the small remote from his sleeve and pressed the red button.

Two major explosions occurred at the same time in the different areas he went before.

He didn’t look back as he went inside.

Next destination: 9 th  Division.

**0000000000**

**Shuuhei**

The intense grip in his shoulder blade made him gasp in pain. It felt like a stab wound, drilling deep, making the area around throbbing. He groaned as the hand moved closer to left side of his neck; the pain was harsh, but felt so damn good. Digits pressed harder making him humming contently.

“You’re so tense.”

Shuuhei could only answer with another groan against the pillow as Izuru’s hands pressed harder in his neck. The blond was straddling him, sitting on purpose on his ass, moving his hips against him, a little, every time he moved his hands against his back.

Izuru’s massages were out of this world. A gift from the gods. He was the luckiest man in the entire universe for having a partner with such amazing skills, especially after a hard day at work.

“Ah, there,” he moaned as Izuru pressed firmer between two muscles, his body on fire since the blond started touching him, his member hard. The sweet ache lingering was almost enough to make him want to cum.

“We need vacation, you need some time off, Shuuhei, your body is beyond stressed.”

They had been talking about getting some time off, both together. Going to Rukongai to Izuru’s house and lazy around for days, just the two of them. There was just too much work lately, Muguruma was off in the human world with Kuna, and he was filling their role while they were away.

“You’re curing me.”

“You always say that, a therapeutic massage can only do so much. You need to rest for a few days.” Izuru was sly, he was saying that, but was grinding his boner against his ass. _Yeah, right, rest._

“It’s the truth. I love your hands. Izuru, marry me.” His blond chuckled.

“You always say that too.”

“That’s because I mean it,” he leaned on his arms, turning a little to face his lover who had an adorable pink blush in his cheeks, “I want to marry you.” Moving closer, he turned around sitting with Izuru still straddling him. “Wouldn’t be awesome to be known as Hisagi Izuru?” he wiggled his eyebrows making the other laugh, his smile shining so bright it could enlighten the darkest worlds. _God, he loved him._

“Kira Shuuhei wouldn’t be bad either.”

“It wouldn’t.” He would love either. It’s not as if they didn’t already had a married life. They were together for almost 3 years, living together for almost 2. The entire Soul Society knew that they were together, and they weren’t shy about their relationship. But he wanted more, he wanted to pamper Izuru with everything he could, and the thought of being married, and call him a husband instead of just boyfriend made him melt. He wanted Izuru to be his in every possible way. “So, are you going to marry me?”

He loved Izuru so much, there was nothing he wouldn’t do for him.

Izuru grabbed both sides of his face, his hands smelling like the vanilla scented lotion he was using for the massage, he pecked him. “My answer is always the same.”

“Yeah, but I like to hear it.”

“Yes, I want to marry you.” His blond leaned his head kissing him deeper, and Shuuhei couldn’t control himself as their tongues met in a lewd messy kiss. Grabbing Izuru by his ass he turned them around pressing his naked body against him grinding shamelessly. The thin fabric of the blond’s yukata was in the way not letting him feel his body as he wanted. He stopped the kiss and sat between the blond’s legs, to loosen the sash and open the gown, leaving a beautiful naked and flushed Izuru at his mercy. His mouth watered at the smooth skin below him. Toned chest with cute nipples, firm abs and v line that led to an aching hard on with perfect round balls and pink hole. _His cock throbbed at the sight._

“Shuuhei, I’m working tomorrow.” _Unlike you,_ that’s what he meant. This was his warning to not be rough, because his blond already knew how he got carried away. Normally, when their days off didn’t match, the one off would bottom, but today Shuuhei really wanted to devour him.

“I know,” he leaned down to his neck mouthing the spot that made Izuru shut his eyes and whimper every single time. _Izuru’s weak spot._ “But I want to be inside you,” he breathed and sucked the skin, receiving in return more delicious sounds.

His mouth went down, his tongue leaving a trail of saliva along the way. A hand grabbed his hair when he reached the right nipple, sucking it gently. His hands moved up and down Izuru’s waist and legs, everywhere but the place he knew his blond wanted him to touch.

He knew this body like the back of his hands, the way it felt, the way it smelled, the way it tasted, but he couldn’t get enough. He wanted more, he needed more.

Going lower, he licked down the toned stomach, giving extra attention to the hips line until he reached the tip of Izuru’s cock that was leaking against the blond’s lower abdomen. He kissed the head wetting his lips with pre-cum and couldn’t help himself but moan.

“I love the way you taste,” Izuru groaned as he twirled his tongue in the slit, spilling more liquid. Sucking the tip of his cock like it was candy, he grabbed the massage oil and coated his fingers. Izuru’s entrance twitched against his fingers when he licked from tip to base and then to the balls, sucking gently the sensitive skin.

His partner was gasping for more, complete and utterly messed up in their bed, unlike his usual composed self. When Izuru was like this, Shuuhei was pretty proud of himself, because he was the only one who could make the blond needy, he was the only one who could make him lose himself and beg to be fucked. _No one else_ _could_ _._

His fingers went inside at the same time he engulfed his cock whole. The easy way they got in, made him aware that this was the second time today they were playing around; during the morning, when Izuru was showering he had momentarily joined-since he was late-and ended up fingering him until he came.

His hypersexuality was something Izuru was aware and understood, but truth be told, he wonder at times, if Izuru himself wasn’t as needy or even more than he was, he had never said no to him.

The heat around his fingers made his cock crave for more, but his blond was still not begging, and today he really wanted to hear him plea. Curling his fingers got him the reaction he was looking for.

“Aah…” the sweet voice made him thrust his fingers faster, always hitting the right spot. “Shuu…”

_Here it comes._

“Shuuhei, p-please.” He pretended to ignored the pleas, as he bobbed his head up and down, swallowing as deep as he could. “I-I’m going to…” he gripped his blond’s cock at the base preventing him from climaxing. Generally, he liked to be the one dominated in this kind of play, he avoided being mean to Izuru as much as he could, but today he just wanted to tease him…

“W-why?” He went up kissing his blond’s lips, the blue eyes glaring at him in need. “Why did you stop?” He was upset.

“Want me to continue?” he licked Izuru’s lower lip.

“Yes.”

“How? How do you want me to make you come?” he asked as he removed his fingers.

“I want you inside me.”

He chuckled at how blunt Izuru was.

“What do you want inside?”

“I want your cock.”

Damn, his lover was so damn hot when demanding. He didn’t waste time in slicking himself and move between his legs hooking them in his arms while guiding his cock to the thigh heat that was waiting for him.

Izuru’s arms moved to wrap around his shoulders, and he pulled him to a kiss. They both moaned as he entered him slow, but without hesitation. Shuuhei buried himself deeply into the blond and waited just enough to catch his breath. He knew that this round was going to be short, both of them were already at the verge of their climaxes for a while.

Thrusting slowly at first, they continued to kiss. Izuru loved to kiss during sex, especially with a dick inside of him, and Shuuhei like the good partner he was, made sure to do all of the things Izuru loved. _Hell, he also loved the feeling of their tongues and the taste of their saliva mixing as he pounded Izuru._

The pace increased naturally filling the room with moans and the sound of slapping and squishing between their bodies, Izuru was so wet from his cock that it almost looked like he had cum. Their bodies fit each other in such a perfect way that he knew it was their fate to be together. No just their bodies, their lives - the way they were friends, the way they liked the same things, and even the short amount of things they didn’t like, they complemented each other like the yin yang, perfectly balanced, perfect in every way.

Izuru’s grip in his shoulder was bruising, his moans desperate as he clang to Shuuhei for more contact. Shuuhei fucked him harder taking him to the limit, cum spilling in long stripes between their stomachs. It was all it took to make him cum too. It was always all it took, the sight of Izuru climaxing, the way his ass tensed around him, the smell of his cock and cum and sweat…

Time stopped as his vision blurred from the intense feeling that had built in his groin. His body collapsed on top of Izuru, and he laid there for a moment to catch his breath, nuzzling his blond’s neck.

“I love you so much.”

Izuru’s arms held tighter around him, kissing his hair before replying.

“I love you too.”

“Let’s get married.”

“Yeah.”

**0000000000**

Despite of being his day off, Shuuhei woke up at the same time as Izuru. He prepared a bento box for his blond and left their home together.

“Make sure to bring his bag and his plush toy,” Izuru said as they walked in the empty street in the early morning. Shuuhei loved the way he could be so stern and responsible.

“I know, Izu-chan never leaves with his plush toy anyway.”

Rangiku was going to spend two days in a retreat with the rest of the members of the Shinigami Female Association leaving her son, little Izuru, in their care. Shuuhei loved having little Izu with them, because it almost felt like he was their own child. He loved seeing Izuru mature and concerned acting like a father, but also playing with the small child with a smile in his face.

He wanted one day to have kids with him. Izuru was going to make a great dad.

They stopped walking as they reached the road that separated towards the 3rd and 10th Squad.

“I’ll see you later.”

“Have a nice day at work,” they kissed goodbye in the empty street for more time than it was normal. His blond leaning his head to connect their tongues together. Shuuhei’s hand moved to his waist pulling him closer, until Izuru stopped and whispered in his ear.

“My bottom hurts, I hope you're ready for payback tonight.”

He shivered at the _threat_.

“We won’t be alone tonight.”

“You will have to be quiet then,” his blond turned around smirking. He saw Izuru leave with a goofy smile.

_Fuck me._

When he arrived at the 10th, Rangiku was already waiting for him with a sleeping Izuru in her arms. She talked to him about the meals and the sleeping schedule.

“Rangiku-san, it’s not the first time we stay with him, don’t worry, just go and have fun.”

“I know, I know. Thanks once again for doing this,” she smiled grateful, Rangiku was still as beautiful as ever, and being a mother only made her even more gorgeous “Honey? Wake up, uncle Shuuhei is here.”

The small child stirred in his sleep, opening a blue eye. He sucked his pacifier and held his small arms for Shuuhei to pick him up. He didn’t wait to nuzzle in his shoulder and close his eyes again. Taking his backpack in his shoulder, he waited for Rangiku to kiss her son goodbye.

“Take care of him.”

“I will.”

“I’m so getting drunk tonight.”

Shuuhei laughed, patting little Izuru’s pack in comfort. Rangiku stayed at the door of the 10th watching them go.

The walk from the 10th Division to Shuuhei and Izuru’s house was of almost 40 minutes. Generally, he would use shunpo to be faster, but that was out of the question with a 3 year old in his hold. The morning had set, and the roads became a bit busier. He took them to the side roads in the shortcuts from the 9th Squad to home.

After 15 minutes of walking, little Izuru was awaken and chatty.

“Big like Shuu!” the child opened his arms.

“Wow, that big?”

Little Izuru was so funny when telling stories, it kind of reminded him of the big Izuru when he was excited about something.

“Are you hungry? What do you want to eat for breakfast?”

“Hmm… Rice!”

“I will make some yummy rice for you.”

They walked further in the empty road that connected the 9th Squad district to the 7th, and turned to the plaza between them. As usual it was empty, as it was generally used for ceremonies. The further they walked the quieter became, and a shiver ran by his back making him stop walking.

He had the feeling he was being watched. He turned around, not seeing another soul. Continuing to walk, he picked up the speed restless, specially considering that he left Kazeshini at home. He had no zanpakutou or any weapon of any kind with him. He tried to push the feeling to the back of his mind, until he heard a noise and felt movement behind him.

A high acute pain settled in the back of his neck and he turned around fast not seeing anyone. When touching his nape, he could feel a metal device that cling viciously in his skin. His eyes opened in terror as he looked around frantically, seeing no one. He ran towards the exit of the plaza holding little Izu against his chest.

When reaching the exit, he stepped back eyes wide open. There were a few shinigami on the floor, most of them groaning in pain, eyes dilated, drooling, some puking and foaming, all glued down on the floor.

He stepped back and turned around to see a figure in the middle of the plaza. The figure wore all black, but not shihakushou, instead they wore black fitted pants with boots, and a black kosode and shitagi, with black gloves, and equally black scarf. Their head was covered with a hood and mask. The person held the hilt of a zanpakutou with no blade.

“Who are you?” Shuuhei asked incredulous, raising his hand towards the person. He had no weapons, but he could still use kido if necessary.

The person raised their other hand showing a small grey box with an antenna, it looked like… Shuuhei gulped as he thought about the metallic device in his neck. _That was a detonator,_ _so that meant that what he had on his neck…_

He looked down at little Izuru who was quiet and oblivious to what was happening. If he had a bomb in him, he had to separate himself from him, but who knew what the attacker could do to him.

“Who are you?” he asked again trying not to show his despair in his voice.

A familiar male voice replied.

“I am **death**.”

There was something off in this person and he couldn’t understand what, he had to appeal to him.

“Whoever you are, please don’t hurt the child.”

The attacker tilted his head to the side, box still in hand. He had to leave Izuru somewhere close to the 7th barracks, where a shinigami could rescue him.

“The device in the back of your neck is a bomb of 5 megatons. There’s no escaping.”

Shuuhei frowned. This made no sense, if the bomb was so powerful, the blast radius would be too immense to run away, even for the attacker.

“If you do that, you’ll die too.”

The figure lowered his hand but still held the detonator.

“I’m already dead.”

Shit, he intended to die too. This was dangerous. Shuuhei thought about Izuru, the blast radious would reach the Third Squad too.

“Please, don’t do this. Whatever you want... I’ll do it.”

He meant it, whatever he could do to save Izuru and the child in his arms he would do.

“Whatever I want?” again his tone was so familiar…

“Then kill that thing you’re holding, and then kill yourself. If you do that, I won’t destroy Seireitei.”

So he was the attacker’s target? But why was he doing this?

“What kind of monster wants to kill children?”

The figure moved his hand holding the zanpakutou and Shuuhei felt a pull from the floor. He held little Izuru against his chest as he fell on the floor, feeling the pull of gravity. Nausea taking over his body. A cry broke his state of numbness, little Izuru was also feeling the pull.

It was this man’s ability, it was sickening.

“The kind that lost everything. You took everything from me, I will take everything from you.”

Shuuhei didn’t know who this person was, how could he know what he had done to them?

“Please leave the child out, I beg you. If I did something to you, then you’re problem is with me. This child never did anything to you.”

The closer the figure walked, the heavier was the gravity pull. Shuuhei looked up and noticed that the man was smaller than him, skinnier and shorter. The hood and mask covered his entire identity.

“He didn’t. But he _will_.”

Little Izuru’s cries filled their surroundings, and Shuuhei looked up unable to do anything else. He couldn’t even reach out to his phone in his pocket.

The figure grabbed the remote and moved his finger to the red button on it.

“Goodbye Hisagi Shuuhei, see you in hell.”

Shuuhei’s eyes widened as he tried to pinpoint where he knew the voice from, it was so familiar, but different. So _distant._

Grabbing little Izuru, his eyes teared, as the memories of his life passed by his eyes: being saved by Kensei has a kid, joining the Shino Academy, meeting Izuru, Abarai and Hinamori, becoming a Fukutaichou, his first kiss with Izuru, their first time, his smile, his blue eyes shining bright…

This was the end.

He closed his eyes with the tears falling from his eyes.

There was an explosion, followed by the sound of something falling. The pull of his body against the ground was still strong, and the child’s cry against his chest made him open his eyes.

“Shuuhei, get up!”

The most beautiful person in the universe, the king of his world. Izuru stood mighty and guarded holding Wabisuke with both hands.

A few meters away was the attacker with his left arm down, bleeding from his shoulder.

“Impossible... Y-you… H-how…” the attacker trembled.

“Shuuhei, please get up and take him with you. I need you to leave.”

“Can’t. His ability… he controls… gravity.” it even hurt talking. He looked down at his chest, and little Izuru became quiet. “Fuck, Izu? Izu-chan?!”

Fuck, no! Shit-shit-shit-shit-shit-

**To be continued...**


	2. Pulse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos!  
> Similar to Entwined - Secrets, the POV will change often, and so the timelines.  
> \--------------
> 
> Notes:  
> Izuru - our beloved Kira Izuru  
> Izu/or little Izuru - Matsumoto's kid.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 2 - _**Pulse** _

**?**

Seireitei looked the same as he remembered. The same smell, the same reishii pressure that made his bones quiver, the same breath taking view over Rukongai. It was _nostalgic_ in a way.

The path to the Ninth Division barracks was calm with barely any guards around. This was a period of peace, and like every single time there was peace, there was also stupidity. Yamamoto had the tendency to underestimate his enemies and decreasing the security of Seireitei was always his main foolish act. One would think he would learn.

He breathed deeply through his mask as he got closer to the Fukutaichou office, _it had been so long since he last came here._ A couple of seconds passed, while he stared at the closed door, and he shook his head. There was no time for being reluctant, if he was going to kill them, it had to be during that night.

Going around the office, he entered through the bathroom window that led to the Fukutaichou adjacent house, unlocking it easy and silently. The dark bathroom didn’t allow him to see much, but it didn’t matter… he just needed to reach the bedroom, where _he_ was. Unsheathing the zanpakutou he stepped outside to the room and frowned.

It was empty, with just a desk in the corner. He ran his gloved hand in the desk collecting the dust that had piled there. It looked like no one was living here for a while.

 _Hisagi Shuuhei should be living here_ … this was his residence. Unless he moved out, but it made no sense. They had done the necessary recon before he came—Hisagi had always lived in the Fukutaichou designated house.

Finding no signs of where Hisagi could be, he went to the Fukutaichou office. The room did look like he remembered save for a few more items; he walked closer to the desk where papers piled up next to a laptop, the desk was cluttered with personal items, pens, a mug reading Morning People Scare Me and a small plush toy keychain of a skeleton that he couldn’t stop himself but grab it and squish it. Putting it back, he noticed a picture frame, as he was about to turned it around a noise grabbed his attention. There were voices outside. A couple shinigami were passing by doing their rounds.

Stealthy, he left the office and hid between the buildings in the shadows. He had to find where Hisagi was, it was dawn, almost morning, time was against him...

He had to change to plan B, he was going to kill the _other_ one first . Using shunpo, he went to the 10  th  Squad.

There was no time to waste.

**0000000000**

**Izuru**

“Abarai-kun,” he looked down at the report in his hand while on the phone. “I don’t think this is the correct way.”

“ _What do you mean?! I spent two hours doing that.”_

Izuru cringed at the fact that Abarai spent that much time filling a report that was completely wrong. The conjoined missions between the 3 rd  and 6  th  Squad were a blessing for the Third Division, the pay and the success had turned their popularity around, currently ranking 3  rd  in the poll after the 6  th  and 7  th Squad. However, no matter how great they were doing, the paperwork was really messy, which was surprisingly strange considering that Kuchiki-Taichou was one of the most organized people Izuru knew, but when Abarai was in charge of reporting… well, then Izuru had to make calls like this one.

“I’m sorry to say, but it’s not filled correctly.”

“ _Who cares? The information is all there.”_

“I care.” Administrative work was his pride and joy, he couldn’t let his friend spoil that.

“ _Alright, alright! Say, what are you and your man doing tonight?”_

Izuru tilted his head holding his phone with his shoulder as he grabbed a pen and started correcting the report.

“We’re babysitting Izu-chan.”

“ _Bummer, I was going to ask you to come for drinks.”_

“I thought you were going to stop drinking.”

“ _Decrease, not stop,_ _anyways, the babe is in the Human World_ _in a mission_ _so I’m taking the opportunity to enjoy myself,_ ” _Babe_ was the code word for Kuchiki-Taichou. “ _You guys are always babysitting the_ _kid_ _, almost looks like you’re the parents.”_

He couldn’t stop the blush form in his cheeks.

“I like taking care of him.”

“ _I know, I’m messing with you,_ _r_ _emember, when Matsumoto-san wanted to pretend Hisagi was the father?”_ Of course he remembered, it was because of that Shuuhei found out Izuru had feelings for him. _“_ _Now, you guys are acting like the fathers,”_ Abarai chuckled.

“Speaking of fathers,” he interjected and Abarai choked knowing what he was going to ask. “Do you have any news?”

“ _I have no idea what you are talking about.”_

He wanted to tease Abarai more, but voices broke out on the phone. Izuru couldn’t tell what it was but it sounded urgent.

“ _Kira, there’s an attack near the 7 th Division.”_

At the same time, there was a knock on his door, a messenger dropped in his knee.

“Kira-Fukutaichou, this is a message and direct order from Yamamoto-Soutaichou, all Fukutaichou on duty must immediately go assist the 7th Division at the Shinsei Plaza.”

Grabbing Wabisuke and his Fukutaichou insignia, he moved fast meeting Otoribashi who nodded in acknowledgment of the circumstances. He used his shunpo towards the area mentioned by the messenger.

The last attack that occurred in Seireitei was actually the one done by him when he was under the control of the enemy 3 years ago. It had been messy, there had been _casualtie_ _s_ _._ After that incident, nothing major happened, and the security of Seireitei returned to the lowest level. Izuru truly believed that it was a mistake to underestimate their safety. _Their enemies._ But Yamamoto-Soutaichou was stubborn and never admitted his mistakes. He would never falter and go back in his word, even if it meant being wrong.

He met Omaeda and Abarai who were on their way to the same location. The threat level had to be medium-high if all Fukutaichou had to go.

“Any idea who is attacking?”

“No, just that we lost comms with Iba and some seated officers.”

As they approached the area, their line of sight was filled with a black sea of unconscious shinigami on the floor, most of them twitching and convulsing. They stepped between the bodies careful, trying to detect the enemy with no success.

“Kira.”

Abarai’s body fell on the floor behind him next to an already fallen Omaeda.

“Abarai-kun?!”

“Fuck… something is pulling me down, s-shit,” the redhead tried to fight back, but his arms trembled and was pressed against the floor entirely. Everyone around him was glued on the floor, all sick. Poisoned, maybe?

His train of thought was broken, when he sensed Shuuhei’s reiatsu close by. His feet moved on his own, with Wabisuke at hand, he could only see red when a figure was near his lover who was also on the floor protecting Izu.

Wabisuke slashed through the figure’s arm making him internally curse. _He had aimed for the head._

Standing between Shuuhei and the figure, he assessed the situation at hand. There was only one enemy, dressed all black with his face covered.

“Shuuhei, get up,” his lover grunted trying to move but he couldn’t. He was under the same attack as Abarai and Omaeda and all of the other shinigami. He wondered why was he not affected by it as well.

The enemy was facing him, even with the mask Izuru knew that he was staring.

“I-Impossible…”

“Shuuhei, please get up,” he could finish this quick, he could unleash his full power, but he had to be alone. “Take him with you. I need you to leave.” he couldn’t risk hurting Shuuhei or Izu in the process.

“Y-you… H-how…”

The voice made made his stomach twist, he had a strange sense of _dejá vu_. His hand holding Wabisuke tingled.

“Can’t. His ability… he controls gravity.”

_Gravity?_

“Who are you?”

The figure just stared at him. There had to be a logical explanation for what was happening, it couldn’t be a coincidence. Wabisuke beamed in his hand, Izuru could sense his zanpakutou in doubt as much as he was.

“ **Why are you here?”** This time it wasn’t him asking the question.

_Why wouldn’t he be here?_

The enemy trembled, his bleeding arm bending, his hand grabbing his chest. “D-did I screw up? Is this the wrong…”

His voice trailed off and he bolted. The moment he left the area, the gravity pull stopped, releasing Shuuhei and all shinigami from its grip.

Izuru contemplated going after him, but he he couldn’t leave his boyfriend hurt. “Shuuhei!” he knelt down and grabbed the child checking on him, his little eyes were puffy and his face filled with tears and drool. “It’s okay,” he held Izu against him checking for any injuries soothing with kind words, relieved that all was fine.

  
Shuuhei sat down, breathing heavy; Izuru ran his hand in his dark hair.

“Are you injured?”

“No, I’m good, who the hell was that?”

“I don’t know, but…”

But something was off…

**0000000000**

They sat quietly eating dinner next to each other in their living room. He wasn’t hungry, but he hated to waste Shuuhei’s cooking so he forced himself to eat.

That day had been chaotic. After being attacked in the morning, a manhunt squad was created to go after the attacker. Seireitei was in red alert while the attacker was on the loose.

There were no victims, but a lot of shinigami had fainted due to the hyper gravity. Apparently, the enemy wanted to kill Shuuhei for vengeance and he was now under protection in their own home, with Izuru as a guardian.

Izu slept soundly in their bedroom, the initial shock fixed with food and cuddles and the brick toys that Shuuhei got him from the human world for his birthday.

It had been a while since Izuru felt this uneasy, as if he knew something bad was about to happen. The tingle from before had stopped, but he could feel that Wabisuke was restless as well. Maybe, he was just confused because he met someone with an ability similar to his.

“I honestly don’t know, I don’t remember ever meeting anyone who can control gravity, whoever this person is we need to stop him, he… he wanted me to _kill Izu-chan_ ,” Shuuhei whispered the last part.

“That’s horrible.”

“What a sick fuck.” Shuuhei would only curse like this when he was truly upset.

“He’s after you, he will come again, we were able to remove the bomb from your neck, but what if he tries to come here. The 2nd Squad security ops outside may not be able to detect him.”

“You’re the one who suggested to come home.”

“Yes, but… maybe I can lure him out?”

“No, don’t even think about it.”

He chuckled at the protectiveness of Shuuhei.

“You know I can handle myself, right?” his lover didn’t reply, knowing well that he didn’t like to feel like a burden. “I think he might come after me, considering we are together. If I can lure him far enough, I may be able to strike him full force.”

“With your secret bankai you never showed me, even though I begged you a thousand times?” he looked down, and Shuuhei grabbed his face with both hands. “Don’t get me wrong, love, I know you can protect yourself, but we don’t know who this person is, if he’s working with others or the limits of his power.”

“That’s the thing Shuuhei… his power… I think I can handle it.” it was like Izuru had the answers in front of him, but struggled to see the full picture. “Don’t ask me how, but I think I know him, he’s familiar, but I don’t understand from where, just his-”

“Voice.”

“Power.”

They both stared at each other sinking in the words they spilled simultaneously.

“I also have a feeling I know him, just don’t know where from… his voice… what about you?”

Izuru looked down thinking carefully about his words, “His power… it didn’t affect me.”

Shuuhei studied him in the way he always did whenever he knew Izuru wasn’t comfortable with something. “True, but I’m not surprised. Since Hueco Mundo your stamina increased, even if you don’t have that _kind_ of power anymore, maybe it’s still protecting you.”

He thought about it and it did made sense.

He just… couldn’t shake this strange feeling inside.

**0000000000**

The next day was calm. The attacker was still on the lose, but there was no sight of him. The special manhunt team had expanded their search to the entire Seireitei and the first districts of Rukongai.

He stayed at home with Shuuhei and Izu unable to focus in anything other than protecting them. The bakudo protecting their house could only be disarmed by him, and that meant he had to stay awake and concentrated.

Someone wanted to kill Shuuhei. From all the people in the world that had a bounty in their head, Shuuhei was the last person he could think of that could be in that situation. As long as he remembered knowing him, Shuuhei was always kind, avoiding conflicts or getting into fights. Who could hold a grudge against him? He couldn’t understand…

Glancing across the room, he couldn’t stop smiling at the sight: Shuuhei sprawled on the floor building blocks with Izu. The child was at awe, his big blue eyes opened wide with silver locks framing his face.

Shuuhei was so beautiful as he goofed around, he was always good with children. He always good with people…

In retrospective, Izuru was never good with people. He had learned how to deal with them on his own through hardships and pain. In the end, he found out that every one had their own obstacles and issues, and that no matter how much you prove yourself, there were things that would always hunt you. He couldn’t complain, though. He was a respected member of the Gotei 13, his Taichou liked him, the members of his squad respected him. He had amazing friends and an even more wonderful lover. A lover he pined for so many years, and that returned his feelings. He couldn’t wish for more… just that things stayed this way.

Shuuhei had fallen asleep on the floor with Izu on his chest, both snoring lightly. The sight was so cute he had to take a picture with his phone, it was going to be his new screensaver.

“Shuuhei, wake up.” the brunet grunted in response, “Don’t sleep on the floor, it will make your back worse.”

“C’mere,” Shuuhei grunted and pulled down his arm, making him lay down on the other side of his chest; he watched Izu sleeping soundly.

_They really looked like a family._

**0000000000**

**?**

The pain in his shoulder subsided as he healed himself. The sirens had stopped, but by now he probably had several squads looking for him.

They wouldn’t look for him here though. This section of the sewers was only known to the 4 th  Squad, and the chances of them finding the abandoned storage room was non existent. Removing his mask, he sighed leaning against the wall.

He screwed up. Something went wrong in their plan and he had no idea what.

Seeing _him_ in Seireitei was unexpected. _He shouldn’t be here._ He shouldn’t be here with _the_ _m_.

Matsumoto's child was the right age, but he didn’t remember ever to interact with him at that age.

Kira Izuru shouldn’t be in Seireitei, he shouldn’t be wearing the Third Squad insignia in his arm.

_Not anymore._

He looked down at his zanpakutou, the green hilt tainted with his own blood. He thought about his lover, a heavy ache in his chest. _Did he really ruined the chances of seeing him again?_

“Why are you here?”

He had to do more recon before his next move.

**0000000000**

**Izuru**

Two more days passed without any news from the attacker, making some people speculate that maybe the attacker was no longer in Seireitei.

Izuru didn’t trust that theory; every once in a while his six sense tingled with the feeling that he was being watched, as if someone was spying through the window or when he he stepped outside to take out the trash.

The Second Squad members were still outside guarding their door, however if the attacker was smart enough to get into Seireitei undetected he could probably trick anyone.

Matsumoto and Abarai were sitting in their living room drinking with Shuuhei who was getting slowly wasted. Izuru couldn’t blame him, Shuuhei hated being stuck at home, and here he was without the possibility of leaving. Izuru, on the other hand, wasn’t drinking, one of them had to stay coherent, especially since Matsumoto brought Izu with her.

“But he’s a shinigami, right? You said he has a zanpakutou,” Abarai asked holding his cup.

“Not necessarily, Arrancar have zanpakutou too, and anyone in Rukongai can easily get their hands on one.”

“He had a good grasp in his ability though, I’m not just sure if he was using shikai or bankai.”

Shuuhei looked at Izuru and smirked gently after the blond finished.

“Doesn’t the 12th keep a log of all shinigami’s shikai and bankai? Why can’t they trace who it belongs to?”

“People can lie, that’s what Aizen did, he lied about his shikai and fooled the entire Gotei 13,” Izuru didn’t want to mention that name, but it was the truth.

“Also, some shinigami hide that they have bankai, like Madarame-san he only revealed he had bankai after 4 years because he didn’t want to leave his seat,” Abarai added.

Matsumoto frowned, “I don’t buy it, how can they not know about that? How can they not measure the surge of power coming from training?”

“There’s many ways: untraceable gigais, anti reiatsu cuffs, secret training facilities blocked by sekki sekki.”

“Damn, Kira, you know your stuff.”

Izuru stilled his face, not letting the woman understand that indeed he knew his stuff because he was training bankai in secrecy. Shuuhei’s hand circle his ankle, his smirk growing wider, although not because of their conversation; Shuuhei was doing his horny smirk… in front of their friends.

“Then who could possibly be after Hisagi?”

“Maybe someone he threatened? Remember that time in the bar when that guy from the 8th offered a bottle of sake to Kira?”

“Oh yeah, great times! Hisagi was drunk and started yelling at the poor guy to piss off.”

That was so embarrassing. Izuru remembered it very well, the 8 th  Squad member offered a bottle to him, because he saved his brother—who was a member of the 3rd—and Shuuhei misinterpreted the situation, he remembered it very well especially when they arrived home and had angry—but _good—_ sex, possessive-Shuuhei was one of his kinks, not that Izuru would say it out loud, he was too ashamed of his fantasy.

Shuuhei was now closer nuzzling his knee with his face. Izuru gave him a questioning look, it wasn’t new that Shuuhei was affectionate when drunk, but it still made the hair of his leg stand up in goosebumps; the brunet grinned and darted his tongue in a small lick, while his hand made its way to his inner thigh.

“That’s our cue to leave.”

“Oh, I need to find myself a man that looks at me the way Shuuhei looks at Izuru.”

“You mean a nympho?”

“Abarai-kun…”

“What, Kira? Like I’m lying, I bet you guys do it at least 5 times a week.”

Izuru blushed bright red, especially when he felt his lover’s hand gripping his leg near his groin. He didn’t like his sexual life discussed, much less when it was with Abarai.

“It’s none of your business.”

“Don’t be a prude, Hisagi, how many times do you guys fuck per week?”

His lover rose an eyebrow and sat, grabbing Izuru by the hips in the process. “None of your business.”

Abarai laughed making the woman smirk.

“Renji, let them be. They are stuck in their honeymoon phase for the past 3 years, at least someone is getting some!”

Izuru shared a glare with Abarai, being the only one knowing that the redhead was also in a relationship. Well… maybe Shuuhei also knew, because he was a terrible friend and couldn’t keep a secret from his boyfriend, when he was being kissed in certain areas of his body… Still, Matsumoto didn’t know, and they both let her talk so she wouldn’t feel like the only one who was single.

He walked both friends to the door, trusting Abarai in taking Matsumoto and Izu home; he concentrated in the bakudou to create a small passage for them to pass.

“Wow Kira, this is top notch.”

“I’m taking the necessary precautions. Only I can break this, not even Shuuhei can.”

“Damn, talking about over protection.”

Izuru glared at Abarai, he wouldn’t ever allow someone to hurt Shuuhei again, even if he was called overprotective, even if he was seen as crazy.

Going back to the living room, Shuuhei was asleep snoring lightly. Izuru took him to their room to make him sleep on the futon, and went to the bathroom to take a bath before going to sleep as well.

He wondered what could he do to lure the enemy out, act as bait… if he didn’t do anything, there was no way of knowing how long they would stay in this situation.

Shuuhei had contacted Akon to know if there was someone with a gravity-pull type of ability in Seireitei, in which of course Akon said there wasn’t. But still… Without knowing who the attacker was, what could he do to find him?

He dried his hair with a towel as he walked back to the bedroom and froze midway seeing a figure standing in the dark.

Shuuhei was asleep on the futon with the sheet pulled down, which was not the way he left him.

“Don’t worry he’s not dead, just dosed with a drop of senten.”

His heart pound harder, how could this person phase through the bakudou spell? Only he could do it... 

He could’ve just killed Shuuhei now, but didn't. "What do you want?”

The enemy stepped forward to the patch of light coming from the bathroom. Slowly, he moved his hands pulling the hood down, then moved to his mask.

“What I want,” he said removing his mask, “is for us to talk a little bit.”

Izuru’s eyes opened wide in shock.

**0000000000**

**Byakuya – a few days earlier**

If there was one thing that Byakuya detested was going on missions to the Human world that took several days, specifically what he absolutely disliked was that every time this occurred he would need to stay at Urahara’s shop.

Kensei had made it clear that he would not spend the night there even if they paid him, and left with his sub-lieutenant before Byakuya could react.

Which led to this moment right now, Byakuya having dinner with Urahara, Tsukabishi, and the three children.

“Kuchiki-sama do you want seconds?”

“No, thank you.”

Renji had told him what they used to do it to him in the past, he would not fall on the same trap. These people were demons hiding behind false smiles.

“Yourichi is taking a lot of time, uh?” Hanakiri ate with his mouth full, he had grown since last time Byakuya saw him, but still had the same bad manners.

“She wanted to check the power pulse we sensed a while ago, most likely it’s a hollow, it’s normal.”

“Hollows don’t appear as often since our friends are in Hueco Mundo to control them,” the former kidou Captain spoke.

 _Friends…_ Byakuya would never consider the two Espada friends.

“I do not want to know what you are doing to keep these **friends**.”

Urahara chuckled, “Nothing bad, I can assure you, we may have a deal that suits both sides.”

A deal? What in the world was Urahara doing with the Espada?

Short after dinner, he retired to his room to prepare for the remainder of his mission. Byakuya and Kensei had been sent to the human world to test the inter-dimension threads between the Human World and Seireitei. Every two years they had to be tested by Captain level shinigami in order to guarantee that the thin layer between worlds wasn’t shattered. It was a simple mission, but was time consuming considering all the areas they had to cover.

The denreishinki in his pocket rang, the name of the caller made his lip turn up a little.

“Hello.”

“ _Hey Byakuya,”_ he shuddered at the voice. _“How’_ _s it going_ _?”_

“We are almost finished, what are you doing?”

“ _Getting ready to go to bed, feels lonely here.”_

He smiled at that, and lowered his voice. “It feels lonely here too.” Renji chuckled. It had been a couple days since they last spoke, _he missed Renji's voice..._

“ _I saw your grandfather today.”_

“You did?”

“ _Yeah, he came to the mansion to grab some of his stuff. Said Central 46 quarters were an insult to him.”_ Byakuya was not surprised, Ginrei was used to a high end lifestyle, even if Central 46 was anything but short on finances, they could not compare to the Kuchiki clan's wealth. _“I asked if they already checked the proposal but he said he wasn’t gonna discuss these things with me.”_

The proposal... 

In the past 3 years, Seireitei had come a long way regarding same sex couples. More shinigami were opened about their sexuality and there was less intolerance. However, marriage between two men was still not legal.

The proposal to review the Law had been co-signed by all Captains of the Gotei 13 and was now being reviewed by the Central 46.

Byakuya was the one who had written it down to make a statement against the Elders of the clan. Presenting Renji as his partner had been a shock for the sole reason of him being a man, and despite of the Elders never mentioning that in detail, they always brought down Renji’s heritage. He had told them that Hisana was also a _peasant_ —as they rudely named—and it made it more obvious that the real issue for them was their _homosexual relationship,_ and not Renji's background.

That was why he moved on with the proposal, although he never told Renji that he wanted to marry him, that was indeed the plan. After Central 46 approved the Law, he would propose to him, however… part of him was reluctant. Renji was a free spirit, would he be willing to marry Byakuya and spend the rest of his life with him?

They did not even live together…

“He cannot discuss Central 46’s work with others.”

“ _I know, I know, but doesn't hurt to try. When are you back? I miss you!”_

“Soon.” _I miss you too…_

_You have no idea how much…_

A knock in his door interrupted them.

“Kuchiki-sama, my apologies, but Yoruichi-sama called and she has news.”

“I will be there shortly,” he waited for the door to close.

_“You have to go…”_

“Yes.”

Renji was pouting, he knew that tone of voice very well. _“Then go save the world or do the mission wherever, just come back soon.”_

“I will.”

“ _I love you.”_

“So do I.”

The moment the call ended he sighed and tried to remove the sudden pink blush from his cheeks. Renji always made him feel like a hopeless teenager.

Returning back to the living room, Urahara was standing next to the telephone.

“She will call again,” the blond looked thoughtful. “Youruichi said the pulse didn’t come from a hollow, but from a shinigami, are there any other missions from the Gotei 13 in Karakura Town?”

“Not that I am aware.”

The phone rang again and Urahara answered putting the call on speaker.

“ _The shinigami went to Ichigo’s house and planted a device. I already called Isshin to evacuate the house, I’m following the shinigami now.”_

“Where are you?”

“ _I can’t keep up, he doesn’t look like a shinigami, but-oh, Kisuke he’s on your way.”_

“Yoruichi, get Kensei and Kuna, I believe they are in their old hideout.”

“Gotcha _”_

“Tessai, let’s lift a shield.”

“Yes, sir.”

“I will wait for him outside.”

“That is not wise, Kuchiki-Taichou, the moment he sees a Captain it will scare him, we have to capture him.”

“The shinigami is fast, he’s already outside.”

“Let’s see what he will do,” Urahara said turning the TV on, in the screen it displayed the courtyard, with a person dressed with a dark hood who looked at the camera and pointed his hand at it cutting the feed.

“Oh, he knows where the cameras are.” Urahara switched to the other cameras outside the house and were all disconnected. “Interesting, he even knows the one in the back…”

“Is it still unwise to go outside?” Byakuya did not want to sound so cold, but he could have ended this two minutes ago.

“It seems it’s the only option we have now.”

Getting his gikongan, he took the gikon leaving his gigai behind him as he went to the front door. The moment he tried to open it, a red light covered the wall surrounding the door.

“Urahara-san,” he called. The shop keeper went around to open the door and then the windows.

“This is kidou, but I never saw a bakudou like this. Tessai?”

The tall man examined the wall thoroughly, testing with his hand. 

“It’s no bakudou or hadou.”

“Are we trapped here?”

Urahara looked at Byakuya and then at Tsukabishi, “Tessai just in case, let’s take the children underground.”

Tessai moved right away without questioning.

“Kuchiki-Taichou I suggest you to do the same.”

“I doubt you do not have a plan.”

“Well, I have many, but this person whoever he is, seems to have a lot of knowledge with the cameras, and is proficient in kidou manipulation to the point not even Tessai can understand what it is. We need to be careful.”

“Kisuke?” A female voice came from the other side of the door.

“Yoruichi, did the person leave?”

“Yes, but we don’t know where. We can’t open the door.”

“Yoruichi, take a look at this,” It was Kensei’s voice.

“Damn,” the woman hissed, “Kisuke, there’s also a device here, oh shit, I think it's bomb.”

“Eh? The light in it is blinking faster,” Kensei’s Fukutaichou spoke.

Urahara’s eyes widened before he yelled.

“Leave now!”

Not even five seconds had passed, before the whole room was engulfed by a bright red and orange light. As Byakuya felt himself being pulled in the air by the impact, he could only feel the heat around him. 

_No, this was not suppose to happen. He had to go home... he had to return to Renji..._

The explosion covered the whole property.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no! Byakuya-bou!
> 
> Next chapter - Izuru finds who is the mysterious attacker.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	3. Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is deeply connected to Entwined - Secrets.
> 
> Thank you for he kudos, I hope you enjoy :)

Chapter 3 - _**Time**_

**Izuru**

“What I want is for us to talk a little bit.”

The moment the intruder removed his mask, it took everything in Izuru to not to step back. No matter how unbelievable was the sight in front of him, there was nothing that could make him go further away from where Shuuhei slept.

“What is this?”

It was like seeing himself in the mirror, except different. The person in front of him had the same blue eyes, the same nose, the same mouth, the same expressions, the only difference was that he had longer blond hair that was caught in a ponytail, everything else was the same.

“I know this may be odd for you, but I’m you from the future.”

Izuru narrowed his eyes, it was impossible to travel through time, this person was a clear impostor.

“Of course, you won’t believe me, I wouldn’t believe it either, so let me prove it to you,” the faker grabbed his zanpakutou and Izuru knelt in front of Shuuhei’s sleeping form in defense. “I’m not going to attack you, I just want to show you Wabisuke.”

The green hilt, the omega patterns… it did look like Wabisuke, but one could fake a zanpakutou too.

“You still don’t believe me… I am stubborn.”

Izuru tried his best to reach out to Wabisuke, his own zanpakutou was located at the stand in the dresser in the corner of the room along Kazeshini, so he called for him in his mind, but the moment he did there was an echo that filled his head with static, the impostor in front of him grabbed his head.

“Ouch, don’t do that when we are so close, it will resonate with my Wabisuke.”

“Stop saying that, you’re not me.”

“Yes, I am, I know everything about you. Our parents died when we were a child.”

“That’s public knowledge.”

“We learned Wabisuke’s name in the night of the first time Ichimaru abused us.”

His heart constricted hard, he had never told anyone about that, not even Shuuhei. It was such a painful memory… He never dared to tell anyone.

“Who are you?” he was afraid, this didn’t made any sense. It was impossible for this person to be him from the future, but how could he know about Wabisuke…

“I’m you.”

“You’re not me, if you were you would’ve never attacked Shuuhei.”

And this was his proof that it wasn’t him, because no matter how dark the world was, he would never hurt his partner.

“That is complicated, in the past I would never hurt him, but he took something from me, and I need to make things right.”

Izuru still didn’t believe him, Wabisuke wasn’t answering him, but maybe the enemy had a reiatsu blocker on him, and this was how he passed by the bakudou shield.

“We have the same ability, you know only the user of our bankai is immune to it, you were able to stand against mine.”

The resemblance was uncanny but… “My bankai only affects a radius of 3 meters from me.”

“In the beginning, but once you master it, you will be able to expand to 30 meters, 50 if the opponent’s reiatsu is weak.”

“How did you pass the shield?”

“I’m you, it only accepts our reiatsu, right?” The enemy sighed, “Look, I know it’s hard, but please listen to me. I came to the past to make things right, but I think I made a mistake and I need your help.”

“Why would I help you when you tried to kill Shuuhei?”

“He killed Grimmjow.”

Izuru’s eyes widened. That was a name he didn’t hear for a long time, despite of thinking about him almost everyday.

The enemy looked down in sadness, and grabbed nervously the hilt of Wabisuke.

“Let’s go to the living room.”

Before leaving he grabbed his Wabisuke and followed the _faker_ to the living room, who looked uncomfortable around before sitting down in the couch. Izuru stayed up between the bedroom door and the sofa.

“Let’s say I believe you, why would Shuuhei kill Grimmjow?”

The other _Kira_ looked at him raising an eyebrow as if had asked a strange question. “Why wouldn’t he kill him?” It didn’t make any sense, Shuuhei barely had any interaction with Grimmjow in the battle of Hueco Mundo, nothing ever happened between them, actually Shuuhei was kind of glad that the former Espada had saved Izuru, there was no animosity between them. “Oh damn… They never…”

“They never what?”

“I think I’m in the wrong timeline,” _Kira_ murmured _._ “I really messed up.”

“Explain yourself before I take you into custody.” Why was Izuru interested? He just had to immobilize him and take him to the 2nd Squad guards outside his door. _‘_ _He killed Grimmjow.’_

“Alright, I will tell you everything, but first I have to warn you that I’m harmed with a bomb,” _Kira_ pointed at his chest, “if there’s an attempt to attack me or take me somewhere against my will, I’ll detonate it and half of the district will be gone along anyone within it. Also,” he looked to him in the eye, “can you sit down, you’re making me nervous.”

Izuru considered his request, if indeed he had the bomb, he had to comply. Reluctant he sat in the cushion perpendicular to the sofa.

“Where should I start? Okay… I come from 20 years in the future, more specifically 20 years and 8 months.”

“How did you travel in time?”

“With this,” the future _Kira_ pulled open his top revealing the bomb, but above it a light covered the chest, his skin opened into a hole showing a stone.

“That’s…”

“The Hogyoku. I took it from Aizen, the moment it noticed that my will was stronger than his, the Hogyoku chose me. It allowed me to pursue my greatest desire by coming to the past.”

“You mentioned you’re in the wrong timeline, what does that mean?”

“Uh, see I decided to go back to the past in order to change it, so that Grimmjow doesn’t die.”

“Is the impact of his death that heavy that you needed to go back in time?”

Once more, Kira seemed confused with his question, “Of course it is, he’s my everything.”

“Your everything?”

“Yes, we’re lovers.”

If this story was strange until now, then it became even weirder. His future self and Grimmjow?!

“We were together for over two decades, and that is what makes it odd, 20 years ago I was with him already and I was no longer in Soul Society. But here you are, still a Fukutaichou and with… _him.”_ _Kira_ looked to the closed bedroom. “I was never with him, Hisagi never knew my feelings for him and he **definitely** never returned those feelings.”

There was a future where he was dating Grimmjow and had never confessed to Shuuhei?

“Even if you were with Grimmjow, why would Shuuhei kill him?”

“I don’t know where our timelines diverge to explain in a way that makes sense. The betrayal of the three Taichous happened right?”

“Yes, Aizen, Tosen and… Ichimaru.”

“And Ichimaru did all of those things…”

“Yes.”

“Then there was a mission to the Human World against the Negativa.”

“Yes…”

“That’s where everything started. Matsumoto got pregnant with-”

“Izuru-chan.”

“What?” Kira asked, “That’s his name?” the longer haired blond gulped harder and frowned, “I just know him as Hisagi’s son.”

“You mean Ichimaru’s.”

“No, I mean, Hisagi’s.”

“Is Izu-chan brunet or has silver hair in the future?”

“Silver hair… But… why would he lie and say he was the father?”

“He tried the same thing here, but then he found out that I was in love with him.”

“You were the one who told him you loved him?” _Kira’s_ voice sounded weak.

“Yes _..._ he came after me and said he felt the same.”

“He told you he felt the same...”

“Since the Academy.”

 _Kira_ stared at him incredulous, Izuru could tell that there was a lot of things in his mind. “Guess we know now where the timeline diverged.”

This _Kira_ never confessed to Shuuhei and never dated him, how incredibly horrible was this.

“I was kidnapped by the enemy and met Grimmjow in Hueco Mundo.”

“Same.”

And Kira smiled a little, “At the time, I was so scared of him, he was a brute but still brought me food, and took care of me.”

It was the same with Izuru, Grimmjow had helped him greatly.

“Soul Society didn’t take it well. Even after Grimmjow and Ulquiorra helped them with the Shi crystal, were you the wielder as well?”

“Yes.”

“Then Urahara and everyone else betrayed us and removed the crystal.”

“… he took it yes.”

“But Grimmjow saved me and Ulquiorra-san covered for us when we left. That was the day I decided to put a stop on my unrequited feelings for Hisagi. When he knelt in the seal I just…”

“He never knelt for me.”

“Guess, you were the lucky one.”

“But ergh-”

“Kira Izuru.”

“I’m not going to call you that.”

“It’s odd.”

“Yes.”

They both sighed, this person who claimed to be him from the future knew too many things that weren’t possible for him to know unless it was him, but still… The long haired man didn’t look older than he was, but looked more tired, like he lived longer and was more experienced… _20 years._

“How did you and Grimmjow get together?”

“Well, it just happened one night when we were practicing and suddenly we had no clothes on and…” Kira blushed, “It just happened you know… Grimmjow is not… was not romantic, we didn’t had a house like this or had a lovey dovey lifestyle. We were just… together.”

“How did he die?”

Kira closed his mouth and leaned against the sofa.

“We were in Las Noches...”

**0000000000**

**Kira – 20 years in the future**

Grimmjow stared at him while he ate, making him frown.

“What?”

The former Espada continued to stare at him without answering, and he continued to eat staring back. When he finished and put away the dish, Kira was pulled by his arm against him.

“What Grimmjow? You acting like you want something.” He wanted the same he always wanted…

But he didn’t answer again, nuzzling his head against his neck instead. Kira turned around to face him, and pressed a kiss in his lips, locking their mouths together.

“What’s going on?”

“Hungry.”

“Want me to go keep you company while hunting?”

“Will you let me do you after?”

“Yes.”

“Then come with me.”

The blond smiled and kissed him again, he knew Grimmjow like the back of his hands, his lover was always hungry, either for food or sex, and when it was for the later one, he was extra needy for attention.

They went outside to the area of the Menos Grandes which was getting further away every single time they went there; they were aware that there were 2 hungry former Espadas in Las Noches, but it was futile to ran away, Grimmjow would catch them in a glimpse and that was what he did.

Kira laid in a flat rock watching Grimmjow having fun chasing Gillians, _talk about playing with food._

And maybe that was his issue there, when he ignored the slight shift in the air, so swift that he thought it was the wind. Maybe if he reacted to it, if he was faster he would have sat down quicker and would’ve duck when a hand grabbed his face from behind.

And maybe he could’ve avoided the look in Grimmjow’s face as he looked at him, and the anger forming in his eyes as he darted towards him and the one holding him; jumping in the air and grabbing Pantera to scratch it…

And… maybe… he would’ve been able to realize that there was a second person, as there was two slices in the air and Grimmjow was cut in half.

Kira’s screams were so hard that the person holding him had to become deaf from his left ear. The terror in front of him took him over the edge, his body jerking harshly cutting through the bounds.

“Shh,” the breathing against his face made him sick while a hand muffled his mouth, his eyes never leaving his lover, _he could make it, he could heal him, he could-_

When Grimmjow’s limbs started to turn to dust, Kira stopped breathing. He stilled at the view of the dust flying in the air mixing with sand, where there was no more Grimmjow…

“That wasn’t too hard.” A young silver haired shinigami landed in front of him. “I thought he was stronger, dad.”

“He was,” the person holding him spoke, and while still in shock his blue eyes moved to the side where he saw the face of a man he hadn’t seen in a couple of years. The tattoo still in the same face, with the recent scar in his cheek from the last time they fought.

Kira’s body tensed as he unleashed all the reiatsu he could to free himself from Hisagi Shuuhei.

“Oh shit, Arrancar are coming for his calling,” the younger spoke.

Hisagi struggled with the reiatsu he was liberating, but held him fierce with his hand in his mouth preventing him from releasing Wabisuke.

“Kira, stop! It’s over!” Hisagi told him, but he couldn’t stop emanating his reiatsu, he couldn’t stop the tears flowing from his eyes. **He couldn’t stop.**

The younger one defeated the Arrancar and turned to face them, “Dad, are you sure you want to bring him back? I don’t think he wants to.”

Before Hisagi could answer, he freed Kira from his hold, hissing in pain.

“Bankai.”

Kira’s gravity pull was imminent, pushing the two shinigami against the sand. Ulquiorra flew in the air at a safe distance from them, his hand dirty with Hisagi’s blood.

Hisagi looked at him in pain, and Kira looked back completely destroyed.

**0000000000**

**Izuru**

“Did you kill them?”

“No. We had to run, before the others arrived.”

Izuru was heartbroken, at some point Kira’s eyes had teared although he made the effort to blink, he couldn’t stop the quick tear that escaped, and cleaned his with the back of his gloved hand.

“I found out later on that Kurosaki Ichigo was the one who told Hisagi where we were and that it was Urahara who opened the Garganta for them.”

“I’m sorry.” Was the only thing he could say.

“We were happy, you know? Even surrounded by hollows and Arrancar, he made me happy.”

“Why did Shuuhei go after you? It seems a lot of effort to pursue a deserter for 20 years.”

“Because he hates me? When he found out that I was with Grimmjow he was so disgusted, the look in his eyes…”

How could Shuuhei hate him? What differentiated their two timelines was that Shuuhei never found out about his feelings, how could that change their future so much? Even if Shuuhei was oblivious to his feelings or didn’t like him back, he was still his best friend, right?

“So, you came to the past to kill Shuuhei-”

“Not just Shuuhei, all the four involved.”

“Okay, you came to the past to kill Shuuhei and the others involved in Grimmjow’s death, but why did you choose 20 years before?”

“Because of his son, I could’ve find a way of defeating the others, but the problem is Hisagi’s son, he’s strong, really strong, not even Ulquiorra can defeat him. The only way was to kill him when he was a baby, also there’s Kurosaki Ichigo…”

Little Izuru was going to become that strong?

“In my timeline, 20 years in the past, Kurosaki Ichigo has his inner hollow temporarily sealed because of a battle he had, and additionally Urahara doesn’t have as many resources as he has in my present time.”

“I can’t let you follow that plan anymore.”

“It won’t have any effect in my future if I kill them here. I don’t know what happened that led me to the wrong past, here everything is different. You and Hisagi are together, you live together… His son is not really his son… and you’re still a Fukutaichou…”

“What are you going to do?”

“I don’t know, the power of the Hogyoku grows weaker the longer I stay here, I’m afraid that if I use it to return I will go the wrong future, or worse to _my present._ I don’t think the Hogyoku will last longer than that.”

Even the great Hogyoku had its limits.

“Can I ask you something?” Kira asked. “Grimmjow is alive here, right?”

“Yes,” well he believed so, he barely heard of him since Hueco Mundo apart from the occasional chat with Akon from the 12th Squad whom monitored the Espada. “The last time I saw him was in the battle against the Negativa almost 3 years ago.”

“I see…”

“You have to turn yourself in, half of Seireitei is after you.”

“There’s no way I will do that, the moment Yamamoto finds that I have the Hogyoku he will want it, same for Urahara, it will be the same it happened with the Shi crystal.”

“But you need to leave Soul Society, they are after you.”

“And most likely I can’t go to the Human World, I already killed Kurosaki and Urahara.”

“No, you didn’t.”

“What do you mean?”

“Abarai-kun’s partner is in a mission in the human world, if Urahara-san and Kurosaki-san were dead we would know by now.”

Kira pinched his nose. “Guess that’s a good thing, but honestly if I was in the correct timeline the whole mission would be a big failure.”

If he was in the correct timeline, he was going to kill Shuuhei. The last person Shuuhei was going to see was him-killing-him. The man he loved the most in his life. But Kira didn’t know that, didn’t he? He only knew Grimmjow’s love and now he was gone—

Wait a minute...

“What if…” This was a bad idea, but… “What if you go to Hueco Mundo? Grimmjow and Ulquiorra are there, and there’s Aizen’s library that I completely don’t know about,” and that he would never speak about again, “where you can research more about the Hogyoku and find a way of returning to your timeline.”

“You mean, me seeing Grimmjow?”

That was completely not the priority there, but Izuru nodded.

Kira stared incredulous at him as if he had received the best news of his life, and he smiled. “Yes, that sounds like a good plan.”

“Good, then we’ll talk with Shuuhei and-”

“No! I don’t want to talk to him.”

“Shuuhei from this timeline doesn’t want to kill you, trust me, and he will know about this because we don’t have secrets.” Kira was unsure, so he added, “We need him to help you.”

“Will you come with me?”

“Eh?”

“You have to, I know Grimmjow well, if I show up out of nowhere he will understand I’m not the one he knows.”

“What makes you think he will trust me? It’s been a long time.”

“The same way you know Hisagi won’t kill me, I know that Grimmjow will trust you.”

**0000000000**

Senten could be removed with a counter agent that Izuru fortunately had; waving the small flask below his nose, Shuuhei’s eyes opened and he sat startled.

“Are you alright?” Izuru touched his cheek, Shuuhei looked at him recognizing him.

“Izuru? What the hell happened?”

“You drank until passing out.”

“My head hurts.”

“Shuuhei, I’m sorry for waking you up so soon, but we need to talk.” How could he bring up the fact that his future self was in the living room?

Shuuhei was still groggy from the senten/hangover but was no longer dunk.

“Why are you doing that face, what’s going on?”

“Erh… the person who attacked before… he’s in the living room.”

“W-what?” Shuuhei tried to stand-up, but Izuru held his arm.

“Wait! You can’t attack him, you have to trust me, okay?”

“What do you mean?

“Please do as I say.”

Shuuhei was unsure, but nodded, Izuru handed him his yukata, even if Kira was him from the future, he didn’t want the him to see his lover half naked.

He opened the door to the living room and saw Shuuhei grabbing Kazeshini. Kira was still sitting in the sofa in the same place he left, he looked at him and then his eyes focused on Shuuhei who was behind Izuru.

“What the…”

“Shuuhei-”

“What the fuck?” The brunet pulled Izuru behind him and gripped the hilt of Kazeshini.

“Shuuhei, wait!”

Kira stood from the sofa cautious also grabbing Wabisuke.

“Both of you stop.”

Izuru stood in between them. “Shuuhei, please.” his lover looked confused between both of them, and lowered Kazeshini. “You too,” he told Kira who also lowered Wabisuke.

“What’s going on here?” Shuuhei kept glaring at Kira.

“He’s me… from the future.”

“Eh?”

Izuru told Shuuhei about Kira’s story with all the details, the man from the future stayed in silence the entire time glaring at Shuuhei.

“I don’t understand why I would do that. There’s no possibility of me hating you Izuru, you know that,” Shuuhei held his hand. “Something here is amiss.”

Kira watched their hands together and frowned. “It’s the truth.”

“But we were friends, right? Since the Academy. Even if you went to Hueco Mundo and sided with the Espada, that’s no reason for me to hurt you.”

“My reality is different from this one. I’m not him,” Kira pointed at Izuru, “the Hisagi of my reality is not like you either.”

Shuuhei stayed quiet looking at the blond from the future, Izuru knew that look, it was the same he did whenever he _analyzed_ him. “Fine,” he muttered, “How are we doing this then?”

“We need to find a way of opening a Senkaimon or Garganta.”

“Can we talk in private?” Shuuhei asked Izuru who nodded, they went to the bedroom leaving Kira alone.

“How are we going to open a Senkaimon without the 12th noticing?”

“We need to use a private one,” Izuru replied. “I was thinking of asking Abarai-kun for his help.”

“Abarai? You want to use the Kuchiki Senkaimon?”

“It’s the only option, unless you have another idea.”

“I don’t.”

Only private Senkaimons weren’t monitored, this was their only chance.

“Shuuhei, what do you think of him? Is he… telling the truth?”

“He is,” his boyfriend replied. “He’s you, I’m 100% sure of it.”

“How do you know?”

“Because I know you? His voice… at the time I didn’t connect the dots, but it’s your voice, and his mannerisms and his reiatsu. No one can’t fake that.”

Izuru looked down, if this was really him from the future, even if he was from another reality, the fact that Shuuhei didn’t like him was heart breaking.

“Thank you for doing this.”

“I’ll do anything for you.” Shuuhei grabbed him by the waist, “Tho, I never thought you would hate me to the point of wanting to kill me…”

“It’s not me!”

“I know, love,” Shuuhei kissed him and he wrapped his arms around his neck.

He would never hate Shuuhei, never.

**0000000000**

**Byakuya**

Byakuya refused Hanakiri’s first-aid box. The impact of the explosion send him across the room, however he was not injured. The shield set by Tsukabishi had contained the explosion, but due to the short range, the front of the shop was burned down.

“I just spoke with Kurosaki-san, he said his family his safe,” Urahara explained.

“Who the hell is after you guys?” Kensei was leaning against one of the shelves with his arms crossed.

“Not sure, but whoever did this has done a great job in disabling my security, even the reiatsu tracker did not escape.”

“How would he know how to do that?”

“I’m not sure, but this leads to me believing that it’s an inside job, not just a mere rogue shinigami. It is someone with good tactical knowledge and excellent at controlling reiatsu. I think we should investigate shinigami from the Kidou and the 4 th  Squad.”

“You are assuming it is someone from the Gotei 13 without proof.”

“Kuchiki-Taichou, reiatsu always leaves a print behind, this person is definitely a shinigami.”

“It does not mean they are from the Gotei 13, you are the one known to train people with different abilities.”

“Really, Byakuya?” Kensei asked. Byakuya did not meant the Vizards, he meant all the humans with supernatural abilities.

“It is illogical to do a full investigation in the Gotei 13, based on assumptions.”

“So we should just do nothing?”

“I did not say that.” Investigations meant paperwork, they meant delays in _other_ processes. “I believe we should investigate it ourselves before involving anyone else.

**0000000000**

The unofficial investigation resulted in him staying longer in the Human World. He would speak with Renji occasionally, but it did not help the fact that he missed the redhead. Renji had been a blessing in his life, he had reopened a door that was locked for a long time. Renji was a light in the end of the dark tunnel, turning his world fully bright.

Life had changed considerably since they were together, the other man brought meaning, made him want to wake up every morning next to him, independently of which bed or if it was in his or the redhead’s house. Although, he wanted to change this soon, he wanted Renji to move in with him.

Byakuya called Renji for the third time since the day before without any success, once more. It was normal that they missed each others calls, Renji was most likely occupied with the Squad in his absence, however he always returned his calls at night before going to sleep. It was odd that the night before, and today he had not done that.

In the following morning, while Byakuya patrolled the main park and Kensei was in the downtown area, Renji finally contacted him.

“ _I’m sorry, some stuff happened.”_

“What stuff?”

“ _Nothing important, did you miss me?”_

Byakuya lightly frowned, Renji’s voice was unusual.

“What happened?”

“ _Hmm, nothing, I told you.”_

“Renji…”

“ _Seriously, Byakuya, when you’re back we can talk, speaking of which when are you back?”_

“Soon.”

“ _You keep saying that… Checking the layers doesn’t take that much time...”_

“There was a situation that requires me to stay longer.”

“ _What situation?”_

“We are handling it, do not worry.”

“ _Byakuya…”_

“When I return, let’s spend the night in my home.”

Renji chuckled after understanding what he meant. Byakuya’s house was bigger and soundproof, this took Renji’s attention away from the previous conversation.

“ _Where are you?”_

“Outside in the park.”

“ _Bummer, I’m in the office, but I’m alone you know…”_

“Do not even think about doing what you are thinking of doing.”

“ _Why?”_ Renji’s voice was lower, his breathing heavier.

“That is unprofessional,” he was glad that Renji could not see his blushed face; his partner was a prime teaser, and he had no more strength to fight it back.

“ _You know what I would do if you were here?”_ Oh, this was going to be one of those calls... “ _I would kneel in front of you and push your-”_ Renji’s voice was cut by noise on the other side of the line. “ _Sorry I will call you later.”_ And without hearing his answer, Renji hang up.

Byakuya scowled at his phone. Renji just disconnected in his face; whatever interrupted him, whoever grabbed his attention should have been put in second, not only was Byakuya his lover, but he was also his Captain. The noble did not like it one bit. Renji was acting strange, as if he was hiding something…

His phone rang again, unfortunately it was not the redhead.

“Kensei.”

“ _Byakuya, do you remember in the battle of Hueco Mundo, the two Espada that were helping Kira-Fukutaichou?”_

“Yes,” he remembered quite well, the two Espada had… saved him from one of the most humiliating experiences he ever had.

“ _One of them is sitting in a bench in the main shopping street.”_

“What do you mean?”

“ _I mean, come_ _here_ _, ‘cause there’s a fucking Espada_ _in front of me_ _.”_ And for the second time, the call was disconnected. Muguruma Kensei had become someone Byakuya tolerated, his sense of justice was impeccable, but he had a tendency to be disrespectful and ignore titles that irritated the noble deeply.

Byakuya went to Kensei’s location, who was hiding in a balcony of a nearby building with full visibility of the street.

“It’s him, right?”

He would recognize that Espada from miles away.

“Yes, he is the one known as Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez.”

“What the hell is he doing here? Could he be the one who attacked Urahara and Kurosaki’s place?”

“I doubt it, the person who did it had a shinigami reiatsu.”

“Then why do we have an Espada in the Human World?”

It could not be a coincidence that the first time in three years that there was an attack from an unknown shinigami, an Espada decided also to come.

They waited a couple of hours, watching the Espada who did not do anything but sit in the bench looking around. He was waiting…

The sun was getting lower, setting behind the tall buildings, while the street became busier. Salary men and students walking fast, probably to their homes.

“Someone’s approaching him.”

Looking further down, Byakuya noticed two figures in black shihakushou approaching the Espada, and he did not even needed to see the red hair to immediately recognize one of them.

“What the fuck is he doing there?!” Kensei pinched his nose bothered.

Hisagi Shuuhei was the other shinigami. The two spoke with Grimmjow who stood up and put his hands inside his pockets casually. Renji spoke with Grimmjow casually, and it made Byakuya upset.

Why was Renji in the Human World? Why was he talking with an Espada? Why did he not tell Byakuya about this? Why… why did he not tell him he was going to be so close?

He knew Renji was hiding something… but he was not expecting something like this.

“A fucking Espada, why is my Fukutaichou talking with a fucking Espada? He has no authorization to leave Seireitei.”

The same applied to Renji, he could not leave Soul Society without his permission, so either he got it from Yamamoto-Soutaichou or… he was breaking the rules, again.

The Espada tilted his head and tensed, until two new figures joined them, one of them connected all the dots for Byakuya: Kira Izuru. The blond Lieutenant had been the cause of many issues in the past, and despite of the noble owing him a life debt, he still struggled to like him. Once more, Kira Izuru was making Renji break the rules.

“Shit,” Kensei scowled harder, “That one, behind Kira.”

There was a fourth figure completely dressed in black, with a hood and mask on.

“That’s the guy we chased, that’s the guy who planted the bombs!”

“What?”

Now Byakuya was concerned, Renji would not be an ally to someone who tried to kill him along others in the Human World. Was he aware that he had the enemy near him?

Kira was speaking to the Espada, and after a few minutes Grimmjow turned around. A Garganta opened in the sky and Kira, Hisagi and the unknown shinigami followed him, leaving Renji behind.

“Did Hisagi just go inside a Garganta?”

“Yes.”

“Fuck. Okay, I suggest we intercept your Fukutaichou and talk with him, before we communicate anything to the old man. You know, maybe there’s a proper explanation.”

Part of Byakuya was thankful that Kensei wanted to understand the circumstances before making any decisions, however, there was another side of him that was extremely disappointed in Renji. It was the second time the redhead did something foolish behind his back.

Byakuya wondered if things had changed for Renji in the past three years too, because sometimes he felt like Renji still did not trust him, or that he was not as invested in their relationship as he was.

They followed the redhead who stopped in a quiet area to open a Senkaimon with Zabimaru, but before he could it, Kensei spoke.

“Abarai-Fukutaichou, you got some explaining to do.”

The way Renji panicked as he heard his name was nothing compared to the way he panicked when he saw Byakuya.

“T-taichou...”


End file.
